Nothing But the Truth
by Orliegh
Summary: SLASH HPxDM. Harry and Draco soon find friendship in the oddest of ways. As it progresses to be more, are they sure they can handle their own conflicting emotions? And what will the school think?
1. Parchment 1: Second Chances?

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

Nothing But The Truth

Parchment One: Second Chances?

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

_Back home, off the run  
singing songs that make you slit your wrist  
it isn't that much fun, staring down a loaded gun  
so I won't stop dying, won't stop lying  
if you want I'll keep on crying  
did you get what you deserve?  
is this what you always want me for?_

"Cemetery Drive" by My Chemical Romance

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

"Ah, eat dung Malfoy!" Ron's angry voice could be heard down the hall.

"Now, why would I do that when you could always do it for me?" Malfoy asked rolling his eyes. He was _not_ in the mood for this bullshit.

Potter didn't seem to be either. His eyes downcast, as he stood to the side holding his books firmly in his hands. Ron glared, face the same color as his damned hair. Granger was tugging impatiently on his arm whispering quickly about being late to Charms.

Finally they left, leaving Draco to his on devices. It was his free hour, and he was at loss of what the hell he wanted to do. He looked about the pretty much empty grounds. He settled on finishing his Potions essays in the library.

He quickly cut his way through the halls to the eerily silent library—Draco figured that all libraries were like that. He slipped in and out of the book shelves. He tried to be as quite as possible; somehow it seemed just horrible to make any noise at all.

He ran his hands along the spines of the many different books. Finally finding the book he was searching for he slipped it out carefully. He hurriedly found a hidden table far in the back and settled down.

A piece of parchment, a quill, his ink bottle, and the book he knew would practically give him all the answers. He flipped open to the required information, dipped his quill, and began neatly writing on the parchment.

Soon finished, he rolled it up and slipped it into his bag. Packing his things he noticed that took him only a quarter of the time he predicted to finish. Returning the book to its place he began going over the things he could do again.

He sighed remorsefully wishing there were something _interesting_ he could do. When it really came down to it, Hogwarts was quite a boring place. Especially during the day, when you couldn't get away with much.

No ideas what-so-ever in his mind, he left the library as quietly as he had come thirty minutes earlier. He scuffed his heels on the hard stone floor boredly, ignoring a portrait of an old man with a cane feeding birds as it asked him what the floor ever did to him.

Nothing to do, nowhere to go. That was all he was left with. He supposed he could go sit by the lake and read, but that seemed so very…_Granger_ like. He did not like that thought at all.

He looked curiously around. The day would be over soon. This was his last hour. He was very hungry, but he didn't want to go to dinner at all. He realized, that he was never this indecisive. What was wrong with him today?

His mindless wandering had gotten him to an empty old classroom. He opened it slowly peering inside. It was old and very dusty in there—so much Draco almost sneezed—and very musty smelling. He quickly muttered a charm to get rid of the most dust (sadly he couldn't get rid of it all) and settled at one of the few unbroken desks.

He sat his bag beside him and leaned slouched comfortably in the chair. He then noticed something very odd about this ancient unused classroom that it was in fact not as unused as he thought. There sitting in plain sight was the newest book on Advanced Charms to come out. But, it had a thing layer of dust on it as everything else seemed to have.

Dust must be some sort of spell. Draco guessed that this was somebody's own personal snogging room or just some place people used for studying. They most likely made it so dusty that no one else would venture into the room as Draco had.

Draco smiled. Who would want to keep such a place so secret? He stood and walked slowly to the book and opened its cover. Right, written neatly in bright pink ink, was _Hermione Granger_. Draco almost laughed out loud, if he hadn't stopped himself before.

Granger leaving her things behind. How unlike her. She had Advanced Charms with Weasley, maybe it was his fault it was there. Either way, it was there, and Draco was there with it. He couldn't think of anything to do with it. He had heard the Glorious Three had a different place for study than the library he just never knew where. Now he did.

As ridiculous as it seemed, he could not in the greatest think of anything at all to do about it. It didn't surprise the Slytherin in the least bit. He seemed to be really _out_ of it today. Why, he did not know. Maybe that Weasley has something to do with it. But, somehow that didn't seem as believable as it used to.

Maybe he was just losing his touch. Maybe he finally just lost it period. His father obviously had some where along the way, maybe it was his turn. Even if he were only seventeen. What did it matter? Hopefully, he'd end up doing something better than devoting his life to a walking talking corpse.

That was all he needed, to get involved with Voldemort even more. Immediately after his father's arrest Draco swore he would never associate himself with that…_thing_. His mother was torn and broken enough as it is. What good would it be if he ran off and followed in his stupid father's footsteps.

Stop. Don't let your mind wander anymore than it already has, he scolded himself. He sighed. This knowledge of this classroom (or should he say to Wonder Group's secret study room?) wasn't any use to him now.

He gathered his things and stretched his limbs. Well, that wasted a good twenty minutes. Only ten more minutes left. Hm, that didn't seem so good to him. He reached his hand to open the door, only to pause. He heard someone coming, not just down the hall, but to this room.

Their footsteps determined and defiantly walking towards the door. Did they know he was here? Were there charms on the room or that book to tell if any one had found out? Wait, if there were any, wouldn't all _three_ of them be coming?

He slipped into the shadows; a talent a Slytherin should be born with. The door opened and the much brighter light filled into the room; catching little particles floating in the air with light. Draco hadn't even realized he'd been sitting in the dark all this time. He really was loosing it.

He couldn't see the persons face, hidden by a shadow as the light was coming in from _behind_ them. They stepped in and closed the door. Draco distinctly heard a troubled sigh. He chewed his lip. How long would he be stuck in here with this person? This person that could be one of his greatest enemies.

"Damn," they cursed, it was a boy. Then Draco miraculously knew who it was. It was no other than the Harry Potter himself.

He was stuck, alone, in a dark room, with no one else around, with Harry Potter. He would have jumped on this chance last year. But now, it didn't seem that great. He didn't have the same ambitions to kill Potter for Voldemort or his father. This just seemed to make him feel very nervous.

Harry looked up, feeling as though he were being watched. God, please oh please, Draco thought desperately, do not allow him to turn on the lights. Shockingly, Harry didn't. He just wandered over and sat in the same exact chair Draco had been occupying only four minutes earlier.

It seemed as though an eternity had passed, but really only two minutes had since Potter had joined Draco. Damn him, Draco thought desperately glaring at the other boy through the dark. He wanted to reach out and touch him though, comfort him though.

The boy seemed to be very much in deep turmoil. Harry seemed very close to crying in fact; tears on the verge of spilling over his cheeks. Draco watched him squeeze his eyes shut and lay his head down on his crossed arms.

Draco was suddenly having a hard time breathing, feeling very claustrophobic suddenly. Harry's head snapped up, he looked around a bit. Oh no, Draco thought biting his lip hard hoping the pain would take his mind off the fact he could hardly breathe.

"Who's there?" Harry asked only to be replied with and empty silence. Draco winced slipping slowly deeper into the dark corner he occupied. Harry thankfully barely missed his movement as his eyes slipped back down to the desk top.

Draco could here him whispering something over and over again. It distinctly sounded like he were saying 'Go away.' Draco wasn't sure though. He wanted to pity the boy, feel sorry for poor Harry Potter. But, instead, he wanted to help him feel better.

What the hell was wrong with him?! Why did he want to help _Harry Potter_?! Was he going insane now?! Harry was looking around again, helplessly. "What do you want?" he was whispering. "It's not my fault" and "It is isn't it?" came next. What was it he was going on about?

Draco wanted to know. Wanted to know very bad. He wanted to stop the tears that now flowed so freely down his cheeks. But, he was Draco Malfoy. Not Hermione Granger or Ron Weasley. Harry would look at him like he was the plague and probably hex him. Draco had no choice but to wait out the sad scene.

Draco clenched his fists, the overwhelming sense that he would die from suffocation in a dark dusty room with Potter crying near by. He shivered slightly, catching Harry's attention. It was amazing now that a movement as small as this, caught Potter's attention.

"Who's there?" he said alarmed now, wiping off his cheeks quickly with the back of his sleeve. Draco almost started to cry himself. He began to think he just might not make it through this day with his life or a broken dignity. God, curiosity killed the cat.

Draco could see the light glint off Harry's glasses. Why wasn't Potter turning on the damned lights?! Just do it get it over with! He realized suddenly, that Potter didn't want the lights on. That he thought that someone was there with him in the room, but that someone was not Draco. They were not anyone among the living.

He didn't turn on the light for fear of chasing off this spirit. Who? His parents? No, he had to have accepted that already. Cedric? No, he wasn't Cho Chang. Who then? Who was this person making Harry break down there. He wanted to know…but…

Draco was just about to confront Harry when Harry himself rose. Harry seemed to be staring exactly and pointedly at Draco, his eyes seemed to clear. Maybe he'd finally seen Draco? Draco's heart rate increased.

This was too much adrenaline, way too much. He couldn't handle it as Harry slowly approached his hiding place only to reach past him to the cabinet he stood next to. Draco held back a relieve sigh as Harry searched around in the cabinet.

Apparently whatever the Gryffindor was looking for was not in there and he all but slammed the door to the poor old cabinet shut. This made Draco shake, something he could not stop and then Harry saw him. Or maybe not him, maybe someone else again. Either way, Draco was seen.

Potter gasped startled, and took a step back. It was in fact Malfoy he saw. "Ma-malfoy?!" he whispered urgently.

Draco looked at him wearily, before snapping his eyes away to the floor. He felt terribly ashamed. "What're you doing here?" Potter asked, surprising to Draco he didn't sound repulsed just shocked. Maybe he was repulsed just too much in shock to know it? Draco thought angrily.

Draco nodded. "Yes, Potter," he said very quietly. The Gryffindor just gave him a confused and hurt look.

"Go ahead and use this for ammunition against me," Potter said; Draco suddenly wished he were very, very small now. "I deserve it."

Draco didn't get it. Ammunition? What was that? Use what for this…_ammunition_? "Wh-what?" Draco managed not liking the even more confused look he got for Harry.

"Go ahead and tell people that you saw me…crying…" he choked out finally trailing off weakly.

Draco wanted to ask 'Why?' but it seemed very unlike him. Already though, he was acting unlike him self, all ruffled and confused. In a corner of all places! Potter had him trapped. "No," Draco said quietly. "I don't need to. I know you do deserve it though."

Draco thought years of hating Potter would come rushing back, but they didn't. Just the dry, stale, and putrid taste that they were all lies and he was worth just as much as the dust that lined the walls. Harry's gaze was very unnerving. It was a mixture between confusion, gratefulness, and a little bit of sadness.

"Why not?" Harry asked suddenly, his voice a tad bit louder than before. "I don't understand. I thought you hated me…"

"I do…I did," Draco said trying to glare at Potter and failing. "It's….not like it used to be. I'm not the same."

"I noticed…" Harry said looking at the floor. "Why is that?"

"Does it scare you that I changed, Potter? People do that after something big happens in their lives. It happened to me, and I was only sixteen. It's time for a wake up call, and you've obviously just received yours," Draco said in one quick breath. He knew that sunk in deep to Potter, cut him to the very bone, because it did the very same to him.

"You're right," Harry said a sad excuse of a smile twisting his lips. "I did get my wake up call. It's changed me too, Malfoy."

"I noticed," Malfoy replied, but it didn't come out so sarcastic as he wanted it to. "You've left Granger and Weasley behind, hm?"

"No, they just changed for the better," Harry said, that distant unhappy look in his eyes again. "I've changed for the worst."

"Join the club, Potter," Draco said back squeezing his hands tightly around the strap of his bag.

"We're late for dinner."

"I know."

"Aren't you hungry?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

This was very awkward for them both. Really the first conversation where they weren't trying to rip each other's guts out or sneering and throwing insults. It was a new and foreign feeling that fit just right, but somehow you wished it hadn't. Only because it changed things more. Change was supposed to be good though, isn't it?

Draco looked at him curiously. "Do you hate me Potter?"

Potter blinked, startled by the question. "Yes…not really though. I used to, just like you. It seems sort of silly now…after what's happened."

Malfoy nodded. Potter feels the same way, he thought. Normally he would of felt sick at that, but he wasn't normal anymore. "Are you hungry?"

"No," Potter said looking back up at Draco.

"Oh, okay."

Potter nodded.

"Your friends, they're going to be worried."

"I don't care," came Potter's angry reply, the only other emotion besides sadness and self pity Draco had heard from him all night.

"It's not good to resent the people who love you. They're only there because the do," Draco said, recalling the way he had treated his mother when he was nothing but his father's lap dog. "Love them back before they're gone too, Potter."

Potter looked startled because of Draco for the third time that night. "You're really different, Malfoy."

"I've always been this way, Potter. You've just never too the time to care," Draco said now he was angry. "Remember? I may have been bad before, maybe I'm even worse now. You're standing here as if you _know_ I won't hurt you. Maybe I'm working for Voldemort and am supposed to strike you when you're down. Did you ever think of that, Potter?"

"Yes. I did. I knew you wouldn't," Harry said looking Draco straight in the eyes. The bright green eyes unnerved him greatly, they were so sincere…so trusting of scum like him….

"Why?" Draco choked out. "I'm horrible, don't you see? Horrible…"

"Yes, you are. You're very horrible. Or you were. You can always repent, Malfoy," Potter said not letting Draco break their gaze.

"Don't give me that second chance bullshit! If there were a second chance for me, shouldn't you be becoming my friend?!" Draco hissed angrily.

"Who says I'm not?"

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

To Be Continued!

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

A/N: Well, I could very much go on. Not just leave it as a one shot, but actually go on. I could. If you want me too. TELL ME! I NEED to know! I want feedback people! Please! Yes! I will if you say and go on with it! PLEASE read and review and then read and review my other stories maybe? Oh, if I go on with this, it will be Harry x Draco slash. I can NOT just do a Harry and Draco _friendship_ fic.


	2. Parchment 2: Animosity

A/N: Apparently I am told to go on with this story. I can't promise anything, but I will be sure to try and update more. I really like reviews, and they actually _make_ me want to continue updating…so catch my drift? Goodies. Now, I have a whole plot and crap in mind, then we get to the Harry and Draco goodness. Yum. Enjoy, my friends.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

Nothing But the Truth

Parchment Two: Animosity, Fortunes Being Told, and A New Beginning

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

_So love me gently with a chainsaw (chainsaw)  
I'll leave you like your father did.  
I'll bite your lip so fucking, so hard.  
And watch the innocence just drip_

_Down your chest,  
And into my mouth._

_Tell me your fantasies,  
I'll make you believe,  
That I really care.  
I'll look into your eyes,  
I'll tell you all my lies.  
As I take you slow._

_So take your tears and go away.  
So take your tears and go away.  
A bitter ending from a slow decay.  
So take your tears and go away.  
And I'll sit here with a smile and a match_

"Tie Her Down" by Senses Fail

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

Harry's eyes skimmed the many heads of the Great Hall, early the next morning, looking for a particular blond. They had made an agreement to become better friends and get to know each other more before sharing their new desire for it. Harry didn't very much like lying to his friends, but he really did have some ambition to get to know the Slytherin better. Who knows? Maybe some good things will come from it.

With these better thoughts in mind he continued his masked search of the Hall. Hermione and Ron were used to him staring off into random places now. It was kind of like something of a habit to go off into the land thought now. He tired _much_ harder on his studies than before, which pleased Hermione very much. But, also tried just as hard on his Quidditch practice, which pleased Ron.

School was going better than he thought it would, even though he felt miserable, he didn't have to let others know. It was much easier masking these things than letting them show. And, it wasn't as though he wasn't getting help with his emotional turmoil. Dumbledor was helping very much in that field, by seeing him each Saturday and giving him special lessons in which he showed things from his father's and Sirius' past. He treasured this time very much.

Now, with Draco as his new found friend, he could open up more to others. That was the third step to getting better, as says Dumbledore. He also believed this because in the encounter he had with Draco (as he now called him) he felt very free to share his feelings with the Slytherin boy. It was odd, after so many years of animosity and complete dislike they were so easily becoming friends. Maybe, this was a very big change.

Was he really ready for this? Yes, he decided firmly. It's bound to happen, and very much unavoidable. Why run from what is meant to be? That's like running from yourself. It just doesn't work. Those were his thoughts as he watched Draco walk in. Draco's fellow Slytherins seemed to have taken a certain love hate relationship with him. They loved that he was Lucius' son, but hated that he was related to the Malfoy who got sent to Azkaban.

They really were just so untrusting of everyone. Compared to the Gryffindors' lively joyous laughter the Slytherins' was just sitting in silence. It was quite odd what evil makes you do and feel. It also didn't make much sense. Either way, it was how they were. Now, Draco sat alone, no longer with Crabbe and Goyle by his side. Harry personally would be very glad for this change. The two weren't the greatest of company really.

"Harry, wake up," he heard Ron's voice from beside him. "It's time we left to go to Divination."

"I really don't see _why_ you keep taking that class," Hermione's impatient annoyed tone came next as he returned his gaze to the people around him. "It's nothing more than a bunch of _gibberish_!"

"Yes, Hermione, it is. But, that does not change the fact it is a very _easy _grade," Ron said as if he were explaining to a child which earned him a smack over the head.

The three rose and walked to the door soon departing as Harry and Ron headed to Divination and Hermione hurried off to whatever odd class she was taking. Harry truly could not remember for the life of him. Soon after saying their goodbyes, Ron and him made their way up the tower, through her trapdoor and sat promptly in the back.

They were, surprisingly, early. The room's other pink dressed desks were empty. They were the only ones aside the off tune humming Trelawney. Ron and Harry looked at each other rolled their eyes and pulled out their Tarot cards sitting them on the table.

Soon, all the other students piled in the room, took their seats, and filled the room with the new and slightly calming buzz of chatter. Trelawney clapped her hands for silence (which she quickly got) and cleared her throat.

"Today, we will be doing predictions on a new set of cards," she said her hair wackier than usual, if possible, and large studded earrings in her ears. "Arthur, if you would please?" she said waving her hands over a neat stack of brightly colored cards with rubber bands around them. "These, are Talisman cards! They are similar to Tarot cards, except with fewer cards, and have very different meanings. Each card has a certain character on it, with a certain meaning.

"Harry," she said looking straight at him with her magnified eyes. "Would you please pass out these guide books?" she asked pointing to a pile of similarly colored books to the cards. "Thank you, my dear."

Everyone soon had everything, and Harry and Arthur were both seated. "Now. Please. Open your books to page five and you will find the layout of which you should place your cards. It is known as a Rectum Salice, it is mainly based on predicting the near future."

Now with your partner, you may choose whom you wish as long as you are quiet!" she said the ending quite loudly. "You are to do one for each of you and right down your findings. Is that understood?" she asked, looking about. She had apparently gotten some crude advice from Snape about proper teaching, and become much, much stricter. That was the rumor going around, and Harry believed it to be very true.

Everyone nodded now and mumbled 'yes' before beginning. "I'll go first," Ron said picking up his deck and following the order to place them out. It was basically a rectangle, three cards in three rows. Starting by flipping the first card, at the right corner then going across down the left corner to the bottom row then back up before you reached the center, reading each meaning for the symbol on the front of the cards. The outcome of the whole reading could be changed by the center card. Harry stared at the colorful backs of the cards as Ron laid them out before them, he watched carefully as he flipped the first card. It was a clover.

Ron began after he'd flipped each card. It went as so: First a clover, then a garden, then a kid on a swing, a man riding a horse, then a stuffed bear, then an owl, a book, a basket of flowers, and finally a crucifix. "It says pretty much," Ron said after scribbling it down, he really obviously wasn't into it very much as he didn't read the card as he flipped it over. "That you have met a new person and that either great friendship and/or great love will come of it. The middle card didn't change it, says you're gonna be watched over by God. Oh! You'll be nervous around and about this person too, the one that's a new friend and stuff."

Harry nodded. He did Ron, his basically said that a new friend will be shown in a different light to him and that he would see them in a romantic way. Then the middle card said it, sadly, would be plagued by animosity over another friends new interests.

"Hm, this was bull," Ron said as the period was over and they began to back.

Harry, though, did not believe it was bull. It was weird, their fortunes were similar. Harry would meet somebody new (whom he believed to be Draco) and become good friends with them (he hoped they wouldn't fall in love…sort of) and then Ron's said he'd see a friend in a romantic way (Hermione, obviously) and would be angry though about a friend's (Harry, again, obviously) new interest (Draco, duh).

It all worked out really. Maybe this wasn't so much nonsense anymore.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

Draco never did get why everything had to go wrong just when you thought everything was just right. It always seemed to happen to everyone, and that was just how life was. It had always been that way and always will be. He, even if it took him four months and a day to realize it, believed that his father's arrest was actually quite good for him.

Why you may be thinking as you read this jibber I tell you? Well, why indeed? He did not know himself. And, no, no little voice was telling him so. No omen was showing him so. And most certainly, he was not more insane than you thought. Well, maybe he is, I cannot say, for I have truly never met an insane person.

But, he was thinking these thoughts, not for himself, but for Harry. How queer, indeed? Yes, Draco Malfoy was not thinking thoughts for himself once in his very pampered life, but for another. Another he hardly knew and spent his whole life hating and despising every chance he got. Odd, very odd indeed.

This was one, of his many, thoughts of Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. He could not keep his mind off of the messy-black-haired-green-eyed-glasses-wearing-Gryffindor. He didn't hate it. Oh no, in fact he liked thinking about the boy.

For, he was not certainly as lanky, tall, and absolutely positively unbearable _boy_ he used to be. But, was actually quite handsome, tall (taller than Draco which he did not like so much), and actually very well in shape. He was finally becoming what one would call a _man_. His bright green eyes still seemed brighter even after his many shed tears; his face handsome and so very nice now; skin just lightly tanned; dark ebony hair mussed to the point where it seemed quite decent.

Draco, was quite pleased with the new grown-up Harry. This was his final thought as he entered the old dusty classroom where he had his first friendly encounter with the boy (or young man) that crowded his thoughts so that day. The same Gryffindor had already arrived, and Draco was fashionably late. He liked making people wait for him.

Harry looked up and smiled slightly, uncertain if he should show the smile he'd been holding in _all_ day to give to Draco. Draco didn't smile just closed the door and looked at Harry with a curious and slightly surprised gaze. This made Harry's small smile falter just so.

"What is it?"

"Well," Draco began after a pause. "I didn't expect to actually see you here at all."

Harry looked at him, surprised as well now. "Why the hell not?"

"Such language!" Draco said acting as if he were appalled. "Why the _hell_ not is because I just didn't. No reason at all."

Harry caught on quickly. Draco was not ready yet to let out his every little thought to the other boy. Harry did not know why he so wished that Draco would. Mentally shaking his head he watched Draco sit elegantly in the chair of the desk beside his.

Hm, Harry thought, it seems everything Draco did was elegant. Harry took the silence to study Draco fully for the first time, probably in a long time. Or maybe he had never at all, because he certainly did not remember doing so. Anyway, to Draco's appearance. He too was becoming more of a man, for lack of a better word. He had the same feathery very pale blond hair that fell about his face and a very pretty way. His eyes were the same stormy gray, but something in them changed to make them seem as if they were glowing, as if they were diamonds just waiting to be shined. His body was visibly in shape, but not in the bulky way Harry felt he was, Draco was thin and just merely…_perfect._ His face seemed to have lost it's sneering pointy-ness; his skin a lovely creamy white that looked so soft; his lips were a soft nice pink, and were quite full, but not at all in a girlish way. Harry also noticed he were slightly taller, but not taller than Harry. He was quite proud about that.

Draco took notice of his staring and raised a single slim pale eyebrow. Harry flushed and averted his eyes finding his fingernails very, very interesting.

"Something the matter?" Draco drawled. He was drawling as always, but there was no hidden meanings, or a smoldering hate dripping off his words. They were just simply curious and made Harry flush a little bit more.

Harry looked at him again, hiding his slight shock with a shake of the head. "No, it is nothing," he said face still flushed.

Draco's eyebrow stayed raised. "We're supposed to be here to be learning about each other, and talking, and…._bonding_, and all that jazz," Draco said rolling his eyes. "Or, would you rather sit in silence and stare at me all night?"

Harry flushed more of from anger though really. Draco still knew how to bush his buttons. "No," Harry said holding back his anger. "I wouldn't. But, I didn't know I was required to start the conversation."

"I never said you were," Draco paused as Harry let out a puff of air. "I was merely saying," he concluded. "If I should start, then I will. How about the basics then? Hm?"

"Fine."

"Goody. What is…uhm, your favorite color?"

Harry looked at him, expecting something much different. His favorite _color_?! "Uh, black I guess."

"_Black_?" Draco repeated, eyebrows both rising.

"Yes, _black_. Why?"

"No reason. How about your birthday?"

Harry looked at him slightly, this seemed better to him than the first. "It's July 31st."

"Mine is December 8th," Draco said nodding and putting that in his memory under '_Useful Information_'.

Harry nodded back and smiled. "Now, I'll ask. You never said your favorite _color_," Harry said looking at him curiously.

"Red," Draco said with a casual roll of the eyes.

_Red_? Harry expected _green_ or _silver_ or something. But, this obviously taught him to expect the unexpected from Draco. "Lemme guess, Potions is your favorite subject?"

"No, actually, Harry, it's not. My favorite is Transfiguration," another roll of the eyes. "Of course it is."

Harry grinned. "Mine is D—"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts. Yes, _yes_, I know."

Harry glared at him defiantly before continue. "Yes. That's right."

There was a silence. It was quite awkward but they found each other's presence quite appealing. Harry slowly found himself, though, growing very nervous in the silence. Was it a disapproving silence? Did Draco have some hidden meaning behind this odd silence that fell over them. He was starting to find great discomfort in this unwelcome quietness. Then it hit him, the reading Ron had done for him earlier!

"Hey Draco, I wanted to show you something."

Draco looked over at him, trying to hide his curiosity.

He pulled out the copy of what Ron wrote about his reading, just a little more better and with more detail. "I found it odd that I had a reading in Divination—"

"**_Divination_**? You actually _take_ that class?"

"Yes, only 'cause it's so damned easy. But, this reading was actually true," here he handed the parchment to Draco who looked it over slowly.

"What horrible hand writing you have," Harry flushed angrily. Draco noticed this. "I was just **jesting**, Harry."

Harry flushed embarrassed now by his misunderstanding in Draco. Draco was looking it over and Harry felt that nervousness fall on him again, was Draco…disliking him already? Argh! Harry thought, mentally beating himself up. The stupid thing said you'd be nervous! Only nervous! Not _paranoid!!_

Draco looked up at him now. "Very weird," he said rolling it up and handing it back to Harry. "It does seem to be true. I'm sure your going to fall head over heels at my charm."

Harry blushed again, both embarrassed that he stupidly left that bit information there and angry at Draco's playful words. "Bah. Like that'll ever happen," Harry said, but almost slapped himself as he started considered being with Draco.

Draco seemed to notice, which only made things worse. "Oh, Harry does want to be with me! I'm flattered!" he exclaimed dramatically before smirking mischievously at Harry. "You'd hurt my feelings before. Acting as if you didn't want to be with _me._"

Harry didn't like that look one bit. "Wh-what?"

"Oh, Harry," Draco said standing and sitting on the table top of Harry's desk and looking down at him, that smirk still dancing on his features. Harry would have been terrified if Draco wasn't so pretty. Wait!?! Draco…_PRETTY?!_

Harry was at a loss for words.

Draco's face came steadily down, their foreheads soon meeting. "Do you have a fever?" Draco whispered, still smirking. Harry flushed deeper; liking Draco being so closed. He wasn't ashamed of feeling though, even if he thought he should be.

Draco, on the other hand, was enjoying this greatly. He wanted to see what it was like to be so close to Harry all the while they'd been there. It was odd, it felt Harry all nervous and flustered beside him earlier and wanted to go over to him, take him in his arms and tell him that he wasn't judging him. Harry, obviously, was very paranoid and nervous. The reading was very true.

Draco pulled back and immediately both of them were very cold at the sudden movement, feeling that they wanted to be the same way again. Quickly and always so. Harry and Draco looked at one another and for the first time ever Harry witnessed a pink tinge on Draco's cheeks. Not because he'd been embarrassed cruelly because of Harry, or angry with him. But, because he wanted the same contact Harry did. And how Harry knew this he, you, or I may never know.

He just simply **_did_**.

"Harry…" Draco said finally, after a very long silent pause. "Don't you _hate_ me?"

"No," Harry replied after another pause. "Don't you _hate_ me?"

"No. No. No I don't," Draco said clenching his fists. "Shouldn't I?"

"Shouldn't _I_?" Harry repeated.

"I don't know anymore. Everything is changing…so fast now."

"I don't either…and it always does…I mean it must be for the better right?"

"Yes, that's what they say…everything changes for the better…but it could be for the worse…"

"I don't think so."

Draco looked at him startled by his sudden rebellious boldness. "I don't either. It is for the better."

"I'm sure of it."

"Are you?"

"I'm positive" Harry confirmed his determined green eyes meeting the unpolished gems of Draco's. He suddenly, wanted to see those gems glow with delight, joy, happiness, and…_desire,_ lust…I mean he could go on and on.

"I am as well. Harry, what will the others think?"

Harry hadn't considered that. "Ah bother the others. Does it truly matter what they all think? I mean, they don't have to know do—"

Harry was never able to finish that sentence as Draco's very, very soft firm pink lips fell over his, cutting him short and making his eyes grow wide. He sat there unresponsive, making Draco worry a bit, before kissing back eagerly.

They pulled a part looked at one another and flushed. This was really what they wanted. It seemed as though they had just met and already were falling for one another? It seemed absurd, and rash. As if they had known each other since the day they were both brought to this harsh world. They didn't care, such were boys. But, they weren't boys anymore, they were men. And, men can make rash decisions if they wish, right?

Did it matter though, as they sat in the now comfortable silence after their first kiss. They

Were happy to just be together. They did not care that they happened to be both male, they were not the only ones like this, anyway.

"A new beginning?" Draco said looking at Harry with the most beautiful smile Harry felt he had ever been graced with.

"A new beginning."

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

To Be Continued…?

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

Thank you Faded Glitter for telling me Harry's b-day!

December 8th I also did not know his birthday. I have read some other H/D fiction that said it was sometime in December so I decided to give him my Grandmother's birthday. If you know his b-day's date as well, please, kindly, tell me. Thankies much-ness.

A/N: Well, I got straight to it, huh? Don't worry all plot lovers out there! 'Cause there is one! And all my other buddies, yes you smut freak(s) you, that is soon to come. I am developing it for both of you. I mean, I'm already making them kiss, it's kind of rushing(?). I most certainly hope you do not think so. I wanted it to be this way, and you'll see in a while. Something to look forward to. You hopefully read the birthdays. Please tell me if they are right or wrong. I NEED to know people. Thanks. I may continue. You know, I could actually just leave it here. It works out really. That'd be cruel though. Give me reviews or I might just do that. Seems pretty good, I won't have to type anything more. We'll see. I mean I only have hardly any reviews and I still am going on? Soon I'm going to give up because it is a worthless cause if no one is reading this. What's the point really?

_Tell me._

Think I'm _mean_? Then what about you people who don't even review my story to tell me you're there? **_Hm_**?


	3. Parchment 3: Laughter, Watching, and Sus...

**_Thanks sooo much!_**:

**Alora: **Thanks! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you too! Yes, Draco and Harry forever! Here's your update!

**Faded Glitter**: Thank you! Immediately after I got your review I fixed it and reposted it with the correct date! And yes, I love Tarot and Divination so I figured I'd make it seem a little bit better than what J.K. Rowling and Hermione make it out to be. Here be you update as well! Jeez, threats!

**Anonymous**: Thank you! Yes, I've fixed that! Thank you for your help.

**Sheree**: Thank you. Yes, I've fixed this problem now.

Continue reading people! Please review! Reviews make me happy and giggle. Flaming makes me want to destroy Canada! Heh, I'm only kidding! Canada rules…

**Disclaimer**: I DO **NOT** own the Harry Potter characters in this story, buuut I do own the story. So no takies on that.

**A/N**: I'm so glad you people like me! Or…I guess I should say my story…Uhm, well anyway, I won't hold you up here anymore. I finally got around to thanking everyone that reviewed. If you reviewed for the first chapter I didn't put you here, but I'm still grateful for your feedback! I looooooooove and luff and luv and lurve you all!

KlKlKlKlKlKlKlK

**Nothing but the Truth **

**Parchment 3**: _Laughter, Watching, and Suspiciousness._

KlKlKlKlKlKlKlK

_With every passing moment, it just keeps getting worse  
The walls are getting smaller and I am six feet beneath the earth.  
And I will be, oh I will be, just lost._

"Free Fall Without A Parachute" by Senses Fail

KlKlKlKlKlKlKlK

"Ugh! Ron would you just try to study? For once?!" Hermione said angrily glaring at Ron from across the table, her side filled with books.

Harry shook his head looking up from his notes over at the two of him a few seats down. He moved away earlier to get away from their constant bickering. You'd think they'd already been boyfriend and girlfriend. Ron wasn't helping to stop it, he obviously enjoyed ruffling Hermione's feathers. Harry had to admit though, it was quite easy to get her panties in a twist.

"No Hermione, I'm not going to let you turn me into a bookworm like poor Harry," Ron said a glancing over at Harry and receiving a death glare from him. Ron grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

Hermione through her arms up and exasperation. "Harry's just realized that you can't ride your way through school on someone else's coat tails!" she said looking as though she were ready to literally knock some sense into her close friend.

"Ron, Hermione," Harry said catching their attention, mostly because it was the first time he'd talked when they were in the library. "We're in a library, you're getting louder, and Madam Pince is already giving me dirty looks."

They blinked and looked down back at their work. Finally, Harry thought suppressing a relieved sigh, they've stopped. Harry quickly finished off getting down all the notes he needed for the upcoming Potions quiz, and rose quietly.

"Done already, Harry?" Hermione's now quite voice asked him. He nodded waved goodbye to them both and hurried out of the library.

Harry went straight to his dormitory to put away his books, before heading outside. It was Saturday, beautiful, and actually not raining outside. A perfect day for mindless strolling. He ignored the little voice in his head that taunted him he had done quite a lot of mindless strolling as of recently.

Once outside he set off for walking in secluded areas. He really didn't want to talk to anyone right now, just silence. Well, actually, he did have _someone_ to talk to.

But, that someone didn't seem to be around. Of course, you must obviously know who this someone is. Draco Malfoy, who else? It's been a week since their kiss, and they'd seen each other since. But, yet this kiss had not been repeated or turned into something more.

They met every day after dinner in that same classroom and just…talk. Harry very much enjoyed their talking. After their kiss it seemed to be less awkward to start a conversation with one another.

As Harry slowly stepped into the shadows of the massive trees of the Forbidden Forest his eyes soon caught sight of the Slytherin. He appeared to be alone, Draco always was now. Draco sat leaning against a large oak tree and appeared to be reading.

Harry grinned, slowly and quietly approaching his…friend? Draco sat there still reading intently. Soon, Harry was practically right beside him and was—

"Hello, Harry," Draco said turning the page.

Harry faltered collapsing beside Draco. "Aw, how'd you know?" Harry said, all but whining.

Draco doggy-eared his page and snapped it shut looking at him with a raised brow. "I _always_ know," Draco said smirking.

"No, you just have eyes on the back of your horns," Harry said leaning against the tree beside Draco.

Draco moved and leaned against Harry. "Har, har," he said sarcastically, even though he was smiling.

Harry grinned wider and flicked some grass off Draco's shirt. "I'm hungry," he said absent-mindedly.

"That makes sense, it's lunch right now," Draco said yawning, growing sleepy in the warm air.

"It is?! Come on then! Let's go to lunch!" Harry said trying to get up but Draco wouldn't budge.

"No, I like it here, let's stay."

"Draco, I'm hungry!" Harry said practically picking up Draco.

"Ah wait!"

It was too late, Draco and Harry came tumbling down. Harry slipped backwards, apparently exactly where he stepped it hadn't dried from the morning's rain storm, and he grabbing Draco's arm pulled him down.

They laid there, Draco laying atop the now sore Harry. "Ouch," Harry said placing a hand on his head. He looked at Draco eyes growing wide as the Slytherins shoulders shook. "Draco! Are you hurt?!"

Draco raised his head, eyes glowing with laughter as he began to giggle. "We fell," he said between his giggling.

Harry sat there amazed. No matter what he could do to get Draco to laugh, he now laughs at them falling?! Draco's giggles soon turned into out right laughter and Harry couldn't help but joining him. Draco's laughter was contagious.

They soon laughed themselves out; Draco relaxing into Harry, hugging him tight. He looked up at Harry who had his eyes shut and was still smiling. He looked just so…beautiful.

Draco looked surprised at seeing Harry so…happy about someone like him. "Harry…" he said smiling.

Harry raised his head slightly and opened one eye. "Hm?"

Draco sat up and kissed him wantonly on the lips. He felt Harry take in a sharp breath of shock before kissing back. Soon their bodies were molding together as the began to kiss more desperately. They both had been longing for the other's touch for what seemed like so long.

Harry flipped them over, so as he were on top. Straddling Draco's waist he began to slowly kiss down Draco's neck, slipping his tongue out ever so often. He loved feeling Draco shudder and moan in pleasure under him.

"Harry…" Draco said pulling himself closer to the Gryffindor trying to touch every part he could. "Aren't…you…hungry?"

"Yes…"

"For…what…?"

Harry pulled back looking at Draco with eyes full of pure lust and desire, all for the Slytherin.

"You…Draco…"

Draco flushed a lovely shade of pink. "Harry…"

"Hm?"

"People are coming."

"What?!" Harry said fixing himself up and pulling off Draco.

Draco straightened his robes and fixed his tie, which had come undone, somewhere a long the way. He looked at Harry. He quickly stepped over to Harry and reached up and caught his lips with Harry's. With a wink and a swish of robes, Draco was gone.

Harry stood there dumbfounded, reaching his hand up to touch his lips. He shook himself out of his thoughts and dusted the grass off his knees. Harry looked up to see the people that were coming were in fact Hermione and Ron.

He blinked as they noticed him. They made there way to him, Hermione smiled at him and Ron grinned.

"What're you doing over here? We were looking for you, aren't you coming to lunch?" Hermione asked looking concerned.

"I was just on my way now," Harry said smiling, he guessed he didn't looked as ruffled as he felt.

"Good, mate," Ron said as they turned to leave.

Harry was unaware of the large pale eyes that watched him leave. Unaware that they witnessed more than he would have liked.

KlKlKlKlKlKlKlK

Soon the day was over and Harry was making his way down the hall to the old classroom. He was contently full from the night's dinner, it had been very good.

He opened the door to find Draco already seated there. He appeared to reading the same book as he had been earlier. Harry walked in and closed the door smiling at Draco.

Draco looked up and smiled back sitting the book down and aside. "Good evening, Harry."

"Evening, Draco," Harry said sitting beside Draco. Harry had to admit, he was positively giddy about being here with Draco.

Draco nodded and looked across the room. "How has your day been?"

This was how they always greeted each other when they met here. Said good evening and asked each other how their day went. "Fine, I had an especially good noon."

Draco smirked and looked at Harry rising to sit on his lap. "Want to finish where we left off?"

Harry flushed a bright red. "Well…"

Draco smirked more and caught Harry's lips with his. Harry wasn't sure to be glad Draco started everything or unhappy that he couldn't. However, he surely was not complaining.

Draco pulled away and cursed, after few minutes of heated kissing. Seeing the confused look from Harry, he explained before hiding off in the corner. "Someone is coming," he said with a sigh.

Sure enough, Hermione opened the door to see her confused and partially angry best friend. "You're not in here moping again, are you?" she asked placing her hands on her hips and giving Harry a stern motherly look.

"No, mum, I'm not," Harry irritated said. _Actually I was having a heated snogging session before you decided to drop by_, Harry added to himself.

"Then whatever are you doing sitting here alone?" she asked looking irritated as well, knowing she was not getting the whole truth from her fellow Gryffindor. She hated to admit it, though, most of the time, Harry was a very convincing liar.

"I am thinking," Harry replied, defensively, though it was not very easy to notice.

"Harry," Hermione said hearing his defensiveness. "I'm not the enemy, I want to be here for you. Understand what is going on in your head, talk about your problems. Why won't you let me?"

"There," Harry said looking away ruefully, "are just some things I do not want you to know about." At Hermione's put out expression Harry quickly added, "But I will tell you soon, 'Mione."

"Promise?"

"I do," Harry said with a nod. "Don't worry so much."

"I only worry so much, because you worry so little," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes. "I worry enough for you, me, and Ron." With that, she left with a parting nod.

Harry let out a sigh he did not even know he had been suppressing. Running a hand through his dark hair, he leaned back. This was wonderful. Why was everyone so worrisome over him all the time? Sure, he attracted danger like a moth to the flame but he could take care of himself.

Harry had almost completely forgotten Draco was there until he spoke up after a few minutes of silence. "Harry," he said quietly coming out of the shadows to encircle his arms around Harry's neck. "I worry about you too, you know."

"How so?" Harry asked curious.

"I think every time that you step outside your dormitory or walk down the halls, that you are putting yourself at risk. That every second you are anywhere but with me, you are in mortal danger," Draco said ending with a soft chuckle. "Silly isn't it?"

"No," Harry admitted. "It's not, 'cause I like it you feel this way," Harry confessed further. "I feel the same way. We are never entirely safe anywhere really. So many things can kill you. Besides a hex or a curse."

He felt Draco nod slowly. He shuddered as he felt lips start to trail down his neck. "Harry…" came Draco's soft voice, hot in his ear. "Are you hungry again?"

"Yes," Harry managed squirming in his seat.

KlKlKlKlKlKlKlK

"You sure are grinning like a wild man," Ron said as Harry sat down across from him in an old leather chair.

Harry blinked pulled suddenly from his thoughts, looking over at Ron. "What—Oh I am?" he asked stopping his grinning.

"Yes, or at least you were," Hermione's voice came in, as she eyed him suspiciously.

"Been snogging with a girl Harry?" Dean's voice cut in as he strolled casually over to them.

Harry flushed and shook his head. "No," he said thankful his shirt hid the hickey Draco had given him earlier. Harry mentally slapped himself before his thoughts went back to Draco.

"Then what have you been doing?" Hermione asked still giving him the same look.

"Reading," Harry answered. He had been expecting this, and even though he hated lying to his friends, he still had to. It was to protect them both, he and Draco.

"Reading what?" Hermione asked.

"A Muggle literature," Harry confirmed.

"What is this? Fifty questions?" Ron asked in Harry's defense. Harry made sure to thank him later. "He was probably with a girl, weren't you Harry?" _Never mind_, Harry thought, _I should just knock him a good one_.

"No, I wasn't," Harry said rolling his eyes and standing up. "I'm turning in early." He did not wait for any response.

"What is he angry about?" Ginny asked sitting down where Harry had previously occupied.

"I don't know," Hermione said thoughtfully. "I asked him earlier but he didn't tell me. Told me he didn't want to tell anyone just yet."

"He has to be telling someone," Ginny said fiddling with some stuffing coming out of the old chair.

"I believe he is," Hermione said. "I just haven't figured out who exactly. He must be, I mean he can't be keeping it all inside."

"It could be Cho Chang," Ron offered.

This earned him a glare from both girls. "She is actually dating some nameless Slytherin, actually," Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Oh," Ron said looking shamed faced. "Poor Harry, he has to have some sort of crush. Herm, you saw how he came in grinning like he'd just gotten some."

"I don't know if that was the reason," Hermione said wrinkling her nose at Ron's reason behind Harry's odd grinning. However, she thought it has something to do with it. "But there is some sort of reason behind it. We're just going to have to do some prying and poking to find out."

"That's the spirit," Ron said grinning himself.

"I suppose," Ginny said thoughtfully. "But we mustn't let him know we are so curious."

"I know," Hermione said sighing. "Like it or not, Harry is a very personal person. He would not like it if we knew who exactly this girl is he is 'getting some' from. If that is the case."

"Knowing men," Ginny said with a sigh as well. "He is."

"Well, that certainly is sexist," Ron said yawning.

"Since when did you care about something like that?" Hermione asked raising a brow.

"Hm, you're right," Ron said standing. "I was merely saying it was. No harm."

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and rolled their eyes before standing themselves. All three of them turned in for the night. Non aware of what their in prying Harry's business could lead to, or that they might not want to know at all.

KlKlKlKlKlKlKlK

_**To Be Continued…?**_

KlKlKlKlKlKlKlK

A/N: I am terribly sorry that I did not get this in before hols as I had planning. It did not work out. Things came up. I am going to New York on January 21, so that will cut into my fanfiction writing. I have not been much inspired. I am surprised I even completed this chapter. I apologize again for the lateness. I have been focusing more on my grammar mistakes now. I hope you see the improvement! Please, if I had more reviews I would be very much inspired to continue writing. I know reviewing can be quite a pain, but it helps me so. I love to hear feedback, and it makes me feel very good about myself. I live off your reviews. You currently are killing me, slowly, and painfully. Soon I may not write at all.

The continuation of this series is totally up to you.


	4. Parchment 4: Sex Talk, Wrong Leads, and ...

A/N: And the saga continues! No song for this chapter. Sorry.

PqPqPqPqPqPqP

**Nothing but the Truth**

**Parchment 4: **Sex Talk, Wrong Leads, and a Secret Plan

PqPqPqPqPqPqP

"_You seem different, Harry," Dumbledore's kind voice said pulling him out of his thoughts. _

_Harry blinked. Damn, he was doing it again. With Dumbledore! Of all people! However, he had to admit, Draco's hot kisses were quite something, it was a hard time not thinking about the beautiful blonde Slytherin. The way he used his tongue---GAH! No stop! No dirty thoughts, bad Harry bad! "Oh," Harry said slumping slightly. "How so?"_

"_Well," Dumbledore said pouring them both some tea. "I've been talking to you for the past five minutes and you've been totally unresponsive."_

_Harry flushed. Past five minutes, Harry thought feeling like total shit. "I'm sorry," Harry said placing his hands in his lap. "I've just have some things on my mind lately."_

"_Hm, so it seems," Dumbledore said smiling warmly at Harry. The zoning out obviously did not annoy him from his student. It showed that the boy might just be finally moving on. "Who is it exactly you are thinking about?"_

"_Who?"_

"_Yes, who," Dumbledore grinned. "It must be a very special some one to get that sort of look in your eye. Who is she? Or he?"_

_Harry flushed. Did…Did Dumbledore know? He could not; Draco and Harry have been very discreet in everything that they did together. "Who do you think it is?" Harry asked, on a sudden whim._

"_Ha, touché Harry," Dumbledore said grinning even more under his bushy beard. "I believe, Harry, that you are keeping this secret. Even from the people you hold close."_

_Harry did not say anything just studied the knots in the wood table beside his chair. He soon began chewing his lip, growing nervous under the kind gaze. If Dumbledore knew, he would not be ashamed would he?_

"_You are not telling, for you and this person fear what others will think?" Dumbledore asked, but Harry knew off the bat that it was rhetorical. "I understand these feelings, but it is best to tell someone than to let it be found out in the most undesirable manor. You understand this."_

"_I do," Harry said furrowing his eyebrows and meeting Dumbledore's gaze stubbornly._

"Leo, Harry you're a Leo," Luna's voice met his ears, startling Harry out of his memories.

He had been thinking back to yesterday's meeting with Dumbledore. It unnerved him, but it was comfortable in a way. If anything, he wanted Dumbledore to know that he had found means of relieving the stress. Dumbledore had said himself that Harry should find some sort of lover to help him relax. 'It will give you a reason to get up in the morning' Dumbledore said with a grin and happy twinkle in his eyes.

"I know, Luna," Harry said yawning and looking across the table at the girl sitting there. Luna and he had become best friends. It was all when he admitted the fact he was not interested in girls to Luna. He went to her because she seemed like the only one who would understand. In addition, she did.

Luna cleared her throat, "Leo's search for true love, preferring people with hearts of gold," she said reading from her zodiac book, and grinning at Harry. "Leo's usually tend to pride in themselves for being a wonderful and romantic lover. They love to do romantic things for their lover and have the same in return. Also very good with children."

"We won't have to worry about that," Harry said strumming his fingers on the table.

"Speaking of which," Luna said sitting her zodiac book on the table. "I know who it is you've been swooning over the past two week."

Harry went slightly pale. "Oh? And who might that be?" he asked eyeing Luna carefully. Besides Dumbledore, Luna would be the number one choice for knowing whom it is he was currently head over heels in love with.

"I saw you two kissing outside the other day," Luna sang sighing. "It was so romantic! You two make such a good couple! You're perfect!"

"Lun!" Harry said panicking. "You mustn't tell anyone!"

"I know, I know," Luna said waving her hand. "I saw how you separated so fast when Hermione and Ron were coming. Then, I heard them talking about trying to figure out who it is your zoning out about, and I figured you didn't tell 'em."

"You bet I didn't," Harry said running a hand through his hair. "They'd kill me and him."

"They asked for my help, and I agreed. Hey, do not loom at me like that! I am going to be leading them the wrong way the whole time, Harry," Luna said grinning. Soon she went into a lapse about planning weddings for them and so many other gaggingly romantic things.

"Lun," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "Sush." Lun was Harry's nickname for Luna.

"Aw, J! You know you love all these ideas!" Luna said sighing, then going on how romantic this all way. Jay-jay was her nickname for Harry; it came from his middle name of James. "Forbidden love! So Romeo and Juliet. Hm, I guess Drakey would Romeo…"

"And why is that?!" Harry said cheeks flushing slightly.

"'Cause, something about him screams that he must be in control," Luna said twirling her hair in her fingers. "Anyway, you're handsome, but it's a boyish handsome that makes you the sub in any relationship. Unless the guy was totally girly."

Harry sighed. Luna had a point. Draco may appear fragile, but he was not. "You make it sound as if it's a bad thing," Harry said sighing and slumping on to the table.

"Oh, Jay-jay!" Luna said taking his hand and smiling. "It's not! Being sub is great! Oh, hello Drakey!"

"What!?" Harry said sitting up sharply. Sure enough, Drakey stood there in the doorway blinking at them both. "Draco…Hello…"

"What is she doing here?" Draco asked referring to their 'private' classroom. He began glaring daggers at the happily smiling Luna, jealousy boiling up inside him.

"Lun is helping me with a few things…" Harry said faltering.

"What sorts of things?" Draco asked still very angry at the female presence.

"With you two guy's relationship! Duh!" Luna said the picture of innocence.

Harry looked at Luna angrily. Why the hell did she have to tell Draco that—

"YOU TOLD HER?!" Draco said quite loudly angry gaze at Harry now.

"She kind of found out on her own…" Harry said shrinking back in his seat. "She caught us kissing last Saturday…"

Draco seemed to be calming down. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5… he counted in his head. "You did, huh? You cannot tell anyone! Under any circumstances can you let it slip that—"

"Yeah, yeah, Jay-jay already lectured me," Luna said waving a hand as she had done with Harry.

"Jay-jay?" Draco asked looking at Harry confused.

Harry grinned and shrugged.

"You've got nicknames."

"Yes, haven't you to?" Luna asked yawing slightly. At their blank faces, she shrugged. "It is more of a het thing to do anyway."

"Het?"

"Heterosexual," Harry said feeling slightly like it was his entire fault.

"Oh," Draco said sitting in the chair beside Harry.

Luna gushed. "You two are just so made for each other!" she said happily. "Oh, it is true what they say about Leos!"

Harry blushed. "What do they say?" Draco asked looking at Luna confused. He was not so sure about this girl, he had heard the rumors she was a weirdo. He guessed she was not too bad…but he did not like her around his Harry. Yes, HIS Harry.

"That Leos prefer true love," Luna said grinning happily.

Draco flushed and sat back sighing. He had been looking forward to some good old snogging with Harry…but those dreams seemed to have crashed. "Drakey, when's your b-day?" Luna asked.

"December 8th," Draco said angry. "Don't call me Drakey!"

She smiled, and started flipping through her book. "SAGITTARIUS & LEO - This is probably one of your best match ups. You bring out the best in one another. You both have a very carefree approach to life and love," Luna read loudly grinning wider and wider the whole way through.

Draco and Harry's faces both flushed a lovely shade of crimson. This was most certainly, great that they worked so well. "What type of love does he prefer?" Harry asked leaning closer.

"Let's see…" Luna said leafing through the pages. "Sagittarius lover is full of passion and loves to explore. They can be boldly passionate and full of fun. Do not try to invade their space because they are claustrophobic in nature," Luna said reading ahead some more before continuing, her grin still wide. "They are wild, passionate and adventurous in lovemaking. There are two conflicting sides to his personality. Sexual relationship with one partner for long bores them and they get this urge to move. Sex is great but in fact like sports or a game where they must perform to win."

"Wow…" Harry pouted and looked at Draco sadly. "You're going to just get bored with me..." he said leaning back in his chair and slouching down.

"No, no! Merlin, no!" Draco exclaimed taking Harry's hand, but not before sending a quick glare at Luna. "I would never get bored of you."

"Promise?" Harry asked sitting up a little more.

"Of course," Draco said squeezing his hand, though he had better ways of showing Harry he meant it. Only if that Lovegood girl would leave, he could have this way with Harry and more.

"Ah," Luna said grinning still, a very odd glimmer in her eye. "Here's more on Leo's love life."

"Well, read it," Draco said growing irritated.

"Passions burn in the mind and the body of a Leo lover. They radiate sexual confidence and like a majestic king of jungle, they like to take charge in bed. The Leo lover likes to explore the pleasures of sex," Luna said giggling at the burning face of Harry. "Do not hurt the ego of the Leo lover and instead if possible sing praises. They have to be attached or fond of their lover to enjoy sex. No other zodiac sign can be so majestic and theatrical and grand in lovemaking."

Draco grinned at this. He very much liked the sound of Harry in bed. Harry's face was quite red, he suddenly felt very shy about this whole ordeal. What Luna had previously read was much more...innocent.

"Here's more on Sagittarius and Leos together," Luna said clearing her throat before reading. "This relation will work well, as both are optimistic, positive and take a broad viewpoint. Because both are frank, generous, and open hearted, they can be beneficial to one another. Leo will feel neglected or frets, if Sagittarius is to eager for freedom and independence."

Draco and Harry nodded. Harry had cooled down from before, telling himself that Draco liked the way he sounded in bed. Harry knew this because of the sudden way Draco had begun running his fingers along Harry's thigh. This made Harry shiver, but he tried not too, as not attract Luna's attention. Those fingers felt very, very good.

"Even more!" Luna said smiling. "This is a little more descriptive: There are exciting times ahead for this ardent pair. Self-confident Leo holds the key to unlocking Sagittarius's deeper passions, and their love life is an adventure. They also enjoy travel, meeting new people, and each other's company. Leo loves freedom as much as Sagittarius so there will not be problems with jealousy or possessiveness. Sagittarius has the lightness of touch necessary to cope with Leo's monumental ego. A grand mating."

They both flushed some more, thinking this over. Draco was not sure about the freedom thing. Draco did feel jealous of Harry from time to time…okay every fucking minute of every fucking day when he was not with him. So what?!…He just…missed Harry…

Luna was about to say more before she sat up, and looked to the door. Footsteps and voices were slowly approaching the old classroom door. Draco had already slipped into the corner hiding behind a table standing on its side and large cabinet. Hermione was the one to open the door, Ron peeking over her shoulder.

"Hello, Harry, Luna," Hermione said nodding and smiling at them both. She stepped further in followed by Ron who was looking at Harry's very annoyed face.

"Hey," Luna said waving at them. She had quickly hidden the book about the zodiac under the table, but apparently not quickly enough.

"What's that you got there?" Ron asked pointing at the book Luna held under the table.

"Oh, it's nothing," Luna said waving it around, too fast for anyone to read the cover before slipping it in her bag. "Harry was just helping with my Divination homework."

"Why?" Hermione asked with a slight roll of her eyes, Luna knew it had not directed at her, but the subject period. "You're the best at Divination, aren't you?"

"I was helping her with something she didn't quite get, that I did," Harry explained. "She also helped me with something I didn't understand as well."

"Oh," Hermione said, obviously still suspicious. "Well, Luna I came here because I needed to have a word with you. Do you mind?"

Luna shook her head and stood. She collected the few parchments on the table placed out just for the purpose of incase someone popped in, and walked to the door. She turned and waved at Harry, winking at him, "Bye, Jay-jay! Say hello to Dee, for me!"

As they left, Harry could hear their voices going down the hall. "Who's Dee?" Ron asked. "Yes, who is this Dee person?" Hermione asked as well. "Oh, no one," Luna replied. Harry could just see the grin on her face.

Harry sighed and slumped on to the table. Soon hands came down and wrapped around him. "What's the matter?" Draco whispered into Harry's ear.

"Hermione, Ron, and Ginny are trying to find out who it is I like," Harry answered snuggling back into Draco's arms.

"Oh," Draco said pulling away even after Harry's protests. "That isn't good."

"I know," Harry said pouting. "But Luna's 'helping' them. Do not look at me like that; she is leading them in the wrong direction. Anyway, they think it's a girl."

Draco smiled coming over to kiss the pout on Harry's face. "Radiate sexual confidence and like a majestic king of jungle, hm?" Draco said grinning at Harry's flushed face. "That will be quite interesting."

PqPqPqPqPqPqP

Hermione sighed, looking at Luna trying to figure her out. "So you were really in there just helping each other?" she asked. They had wandered outside and met Ginny there. They were cornering Luna; unfortunately, she did not seemed fazed.

"Yes, that's correct," she said peeling a banana she had stolen from the day's lunch. "But, I figured out this girl is Virgo."

"Really?" Ron said, rubbing his chin. "Do you know which house?"

"No, I only got this out of him 'cause he asked me what a Virgo gal was like," Luna said, mentally grinning. She was good, maybe too good. Silly Ron, she thought evilly, do you not know a Leo and a Virgo will never work.

"That's great," Ginny said happily. "That's about it that we know. Except, I have reason to believe it's a blonde"

"Why's that?" Luna asked eyeing Ginny carefully. Going to have to keep an eye on her, she thought throwing her banana peel away.

"Oh, I don't know," Ginny said flushing lightly. "I just always thought Harry would the type of guy who would like a blonde girl."

Luna laughed. "I believe you're right," Luna said smiling. "I must be off," she left before they could say anymore.

"She knows more than she's letting on," Hermione said with a sigh and leaning against the cool castle wall.

"I agree," Ginny said sighing as well.

"Whaddya mean?" Ron said confused. He thought they were getting the whole truth and nothing but the truth.

The answer was lost in the ringing of the dinner bell. "We'll tell you later Ron," Hermione said before they headed off for the Great Hall.

PqPqPqPqPqPqP

Again, Harry found himself in the presence of Luna in the old classroom. He sat down across from her and looked at her confused. "I want to give you some tips," Luna said smiling happily. "I have some pretty romantic things in this book." She waved around a bright pink book; the title was 'Love, Sex, and How to do it right'.

Harry blinked. Luna opened to a page she had marked, and looked at Harry. "When you first meet up, where does he kiss you first?" Luna asked looking at the book then back at Harry.

Harry blushed slightly, feeling shy. "Uhm, on lips…and sometimes on the neck," Harry said thinking about it a bit more before nodding.

"A kiss on the lips, means I love you," Luna said smiling happily at Harry's flushed face. "And a kiss on the neck, means I want you."

Harry nodded, and Luna continued. "A Sagittarius likes to be kissed best on their stomach, small of the back, and their neck," Luna said checking something over in her book. "Keep that in mind Harry."

Harry nodded again, still a little flushed. "Thanks, Lun, for all your help," he said smiling at his best friend.

She nodded, smiling back. "It's no problem," she said waving it off with her hand. "I promised to help you with your boyfriend when you got one, didn't I?"

He nodded. "Still, thank you," he said smiling.

"No need," she said before continuing to read ideas for Harry out of her book. "Harry, I gave Draco some advice too."

"You did?"

Luna nodded. "Yes, so if he taps you on the shoulder three times, it means I love you," she said smiling. "And three taps on the thigh, means he wants to make love."

PqPqPqPqPqPqP

"Pass the frogs tongue, would you?" Ron said to Harry pointing the disgusting pink mass. Harry nodded and picked it up with the tongs handing them to Ron. "Thanks" Ron said before quickly dropping it in their potion.

Suddenly a finger tapped, once, twice, and thrice on Harry's shoulder. Harry turned to meet a cool but somehow warm gray gaze. "Malfoy," he heard Ron scoff beside him. "What is it you want?"

Draco ignored Ron, and continued staring at Harry. "Can I borrow some of you poison ivy?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

Harry nodded and turned cutting him some off carefully. "Don't you have your own?" Ron said angrily eyeing Draco.

"I wouldn't be over here asking for any if I did, would I." Draco said with a roll of his eyes. He nodded in what he thought as thanks when Harry handed him the poisonous ivy, before turning away and heading back to his own cauldron.

Harry turned back around, cut them some more orchid root, and handed it to Ron. "Who does he think he is? Coming over here, as if he knew we would give him some. Ha," Ron said dropping the orchid root in and stirring.

"Ron," Harry said shaking his head. "We'd have to give him some anyway. He or Snape would take points away from our House if we didn't."

Ron pondered that a moment. "But still," Ron said stirring a bit hard. "Bloody bastard. Thinks he's the greatest in the whole bloody school."

Harry shook his head again and wrote down some notes from his textbook. "It should be done, Ron," Harry said eyeing the potion. "Would you mind putting it in a vile? I have to use the restroom."

Harry headed up to the head of class and politely asked for a pass to the bathroom. Snape eyed him, annoyed as if he always was by Harry's presence. He wrote it quickly and shoved it in Harry's hand.

Harry headed out of class and walked down the corridor to the nearest boy's lavatory. Pushing open the door, he looked around before grabbing a stall doing his business, exiting it and heading to a sink and washing his hands. Soon he heard the door open up behind him, but he quickly disregarded it as nothing.

He turned off the sink and went to dry his hands when he noticed exactly whom it was that entered. There stood Draco smiling at him by the door. Harry blinked, flushed and went back to drying his hands. Done with drying his hands, he eyed Draco curiously. He stood by the door, leaning casually against the wall. His smile was unnerving, along with the glimmer in his eyes, it appeared as if Draco were ready to eat Harry alive.

Harry sighed and headed for the door, which Draco moved quickly to intercept his departure. "What is it?" Harry asked looking at Draco irritated. Secretly inside, he was jumping for joy.

"Well," Draco said raising a hand to cup Harry's face. "I wanted to properly thank you for letting me have that poison ivy." Draco leaned forward, lips brushing over Harry's lips. Harry breathed in sharply.

This was the most public place that Draco had showed him affection. Sure, it was an empty bathroom, but usually they were in the classroom when they kissed. Anyone could walk in and either of them would not have the power of stopping what the boy would see. This, little sensation, made Harry's heart flutter.

"Draco," he gasped as Draco's free hand wandered down to grab his arse. "What're you doing?" He managed to mumble, face turning pink.

"Shh," Draco scolded. "I'm just having some fun. Meet me in the old classroom in your free period this afternoon."

"What? Okay…" Harry said blinking. "Why then?"

"Oh," Draco said mischievously. "You'll see."

Draco pulled away and Harry almost protested but the Slytherin boy shook his head and pointed to the door. Harry nodded getting what he meant before heading out the door. Draco watched him leave before sighing.

He grinned. Harry sure had quite an effect on him. In any other relationship, he would make the other come to him. In this case, it seemed to be both ways. They came to each other. Harry was like a drug Draco could just not get enough of, he was addicting. He continually found himself wishing he was with Harry, and was shocked on a daily bases by the Gryffindor boy.

Everything about the dark-haired green-eyed boy was completely new, and so refreshing. It was like he met a new person everyday, but it always just ended up being the same Harry. He did not know how the other boy did it, continuing to give him this constant high.

Draco headed out of the classroom. Snape had excused him on the fact he was not feeling good, so he would head straight to lunch now. Speak of the devil, the lunch bell echoed through the currently empty halls. Draco made his way to the Great Hall, a certain Gryffindor filling his thoughts.

PqPqPqPqPqPqP

It was finally the last period of the day. When Draco and Harry both had the period off, to do what they pleased. It took Draco quite a while to find out when exactly Harry had his period off. Thankfully, his Prefect abilities included being able to see any student's schedule.

Therefore, once he knew that, all he had to do was find the perfect way to ask him to meet him then. He had known for a week already. He did not know what it was, but he just kept on forgetting to ask the boy. Finally cornering the Gryffindor in a lavatory (of all places) he asked.

He went about the day very light hearted, and positively giddy about that afternoon. What exactly was it Draco was going to do? Well, that we will just have to see. Why? That would be because Draco himself even was unsure what he wanted to do. He was thinking about it all day. It was just before the bell before his free period rang, that he knew what it was he wanted to do.

PqPqPqPqPqPqP

**To Be Continued…?**

PqPqPqPqPqPqP

A/N: Ah, the fourth chappie. I did a little bit more in this one, can you tell? I actually involved more than just Draco and Harry! Yay. Be happy for me. I love Luna, so I had to include her. Yes, I made her and Harry best buds. Nothing wrong with that. I forgot to mention it earlier, but Harry had come to Luna when he figured out he was gay. (I mentioned it in this chapter, but I mean I failed to mention it in the other chappies. Sorry.) I hope I portrayed Luna okay…I wanted to make her kind of like me (sorry ::dies:: ) I hope it did not show too much. Now you know who exactly was watching Drakey and Jay-jay make out outside in last chappie.

What else is there? Oh, I got some action going on in a bathroom. Heh, forgive me, ne? In addition, I have a secret plan for Draco! Ah, the glory of cliffhangers, how great is not they? Make any fucking sense? I did not think so.

Longer than the last chapter. Oh, review would you?


End file.
